


Fire Walker 03: Stalosk

by Rocketcat15



Series: Fire Walker [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Illustrated, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: The crew stumble across an old freighter with a dark secret





	Fire Walker 03: Stalosk

**Author's Note:**

> It's late I know, I've been busy
> 
> Tumblr blogs: https://rocketcat15.tumblr.com and https://rocketcatsmut.tumblr.com

 

 

Maya Teller let the towel slip down her body as she stepped through the door of her bathroom and into her bedroom. The moisture on her bare skin gleamed in the soft light as the door closed behind her. She took a step forwards, letting the towel hit the floor as she slowly stroked a thumb across her nipple, gently teasing herself. She’d already got off in the shower, riding the shower head until the water had made her cum, but now she wanted to take her time. She’d been looking forward to it all day.

She perched on the edge of her desk and slipped two fingers into her mouth, running her other hand along her thigh. She opened her legs a little as she ran her fingertips down from her mouth to her pussy lips. She sighed happily and brought her fingertips together, slowly rubbing them along herself. She arched her back and moaned, the fingernails of her other hand digging into the edge of the desk as she pressed just the tip of one finger into her pussy. She forced herself to keep it slow, only using her fingertips. She closed her eyes, imagining Riley between her legs, her tongue in place of her fingers. She didn’t like the pilot all that much, but she _was_ gorgeous.

 

She leaned back against the wall, closing her legs and trapping her hand between her thighs. She slowly pushed more of her finger into her pussy and settled into a rhythm of long, lazy strokes as she fantasised about Riley’s tongue exploring her pussy. She wondered if Riley had ever slept with another woman. She was slutty, but as far as Maya knew she only liked men. Not that that mattered in her fantasy, she thought, pressing another finger into her pussy. A low groan slipped through her gritted teeth and she slid down the wall a little as she fingered herself harder.

**__ **

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/78ropx.webm)

“You whore,” Maya whispered, crossing her legs at the knees. She could picture the sharp-toothed, infuriatingly smug grin Riley would give her for that. She gave up on taking it slow, pushing her fingers deeper and speeding up, pressing her palm against her clit. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she moaned. She closed her eyes again, listening to the sound of her own ragged breathing; the creak of the desk rocking against the wall and the _schlick_ of her fingers in her pussy. She could feel an orgasm building. Maya’s toes curled and she pressed her knees together as she brought herself right to the edge. With a sigh, she opened her legs and withdrew her fingers, letting it slip away. She bucked her hips slightly as the pleasure dissipated. She wasn’t going as slowly as she’d planned, but she still wanted to tease herself.

 

Maya slipped her fingers into her mouth, tasting herself as she slid off the desk. She got down on her knees and teased her wet fingers back into her pussy. She tilted her head back, a smile spreading slowly over her face, picturing Riley underneath her: Maya’s legs keeping her arms pinned above her head so she couldn’t touch herself, her fingers tangled in the pilot’s hair. She bucked her hips against her fingers and imagined grinding against Riley’s face.

**_[[ANIMATION]](https://files.catbox.moe/93ba35.webm) _ **

“I’m so close…” she moaned to the imaginary Riley. “So close…”

 

Riley’s voice on the intercom interrupted. “Hey, Maya. You still awake?”

 

Maya jumped and swore, losing her concentration. “Fuck,” she growled. She considered ignoring her for a moment.

 

“Maya? Come on, pick up,” Riley’s crackly voice continued.

 

“Goddamnit,” Maya hissed, dragging herself over to the intercom, leaning over her desk and making sure Riley wouldn’t be able to tell she was naked in the video. She thumbed the button. “What?”

 

“Nice. Good evening to you too,” Riley replied, faking offence. Maya glared at her and Riley smirked back. The image of her on her knees, squeezing Maya’s ass as she pleasured her crept into her head and she slipped her fingers back into her pussy.

 

“What?” Maya repeated. Riley leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Maya bit her lip surreptitiously, fingering herself as hard as she could as she listened to Riley talk.

“We’re coming up on something. Looks like an old cargo freighter. Shipwrecks mean salvage, so we’re -”

 

“Hold that thought,” Maya said, trying not to gasp. She hung up and collapsed against the desk, letting a long groan slip through her lips as she came. She shut her eyes as her knees went weak as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. “Oh, fuuuuuuuuck,” she moaned, slapping her free hand against the tabletop. After a second she rattled in a deep breath and licked her fingers. “Damnit Riley,” she sighed, sitting up again and pushing her hair out of her eyes, “why do you have to be so hot?” She opened the call again. “Sorry, Riley. What were you saying?”

 

Riley frowned suspiciously. “Shipwreck. Salvage. Kellis wants to go take a look around, and we need you in engineering for docking.”

 

Maya sighed. “Alright. Gimme a second.” She hung up, stretched, and reached for her clothes.

**

 

Riley leaned sideways in her chair to look at Kellis in the co-pilot’s seat. “Our friendly Colonial Alliance engineer has dragged her ass out of bed and is heading to engineering. We’ll be green for docking in five.”

“ _Ex,_ ” Kellis said. “Ex-Colonial Alliance engineer. I thought you didn’t care about that? Sander was the one worried about getting stabbed in his sleep.”

 

Riley shrugged. “I’m trying to think of a nickname for her.”

 

“You do know she’ll hate that, right?”

 

Riley grinned. “Oh, absolutely.”

 

Kellis laughed. “Alright, just try not to piss her off too much.” She pointed at the wreck gently rotating in the centre of the view screen. “So, what are we looking at here?”

 

Riley leaned forwards in her seat. “I’m not picking up any distress signals or life signs. It’s definitely abandoned. No hull breaches either. System malfunction, maybe.”

 

“What about the ship itself?”

 

“Going on the design, I’d say she’s a Veles native. Piece-of-shit, space-built bulk hauler. Looks like one of her starboard stabilisers blew out - that’s why she’s spinning.”

 

Kellis cracked her knuckles. “And that’s why it’s stranded out here?”

 

“Full marks, Cap.”

Kellis stood up. “Okay, let me know when we’re docked. I’m gonna go wake up the doc.” She left the bridge, and Riley maneuvered the _Aya_ into position.

 

“Alright Maya, we’re lined up and ready to go. Initiating burn.”

 

“Copy that,” Maya said, and flicked off the comm. She leaned over and held down a switch. “You could do this on your own, you stuck-up bitch,” she grumbled under her breath. “I could have stayed in bed.” The hum of the engine pitched up a little as Riley brought them in. Maya checked her instruments. She punched the comm again. “Coming in a bit hot,” she said.

 

“It’s fine,” Riley replied. “Not like they’re going to mind if we scratch up their coupling a bit, right?”

 

“We have a coupling too, you know. And _I_ mind if it gets scratched.”

 

“Pfft, you worry too much. Decelerating for hard seal.” Riley clicked off the comm.

 

Maya stuck her middle finger up at the comm. “I really hate you,” she said.

The ship rocked a little as they docked and Maya started powering down the engines, only stopping once to look at the digital checklist she’d made for the old ship’s bizarre shutdown procedure.

 

“Solid seal, everybody,” Riley’s voice sounded over the PA. “No need to thank me.” Maya rolled her eyes.

**

 

Riley switched the PA off and hit the button for engineering. “Maya, sensors read no O2 on that ship, you mind setting up an oxygen flood?”

 

“Sure,” Maya replied. Riley could tell she was talking through gritted teeth and grinned to herself. She got up and left the bridge. In the next room, Hayes was sitting at the table, leaning his forehead against his fist and tracing his index finger in small circles on the tabletop. Kellis stood by the door, her thumbs hooked in her belt as Sander leaned against the wall opposite, unabashedly undressing her with his eyes. Riley suppressed a giggle.

“What’s going on?” Hayes asked. “Are we at Ereba already? Because I’m sick of seeing those fucking bobblehead doll things in the hold.”

 

“We’ve run into a shipwreck,” Sander said. “No life signs and no distress signals means we have salvage rights.”

 

Riley leaned against the bridge door. “Maya’s setting up an oxygen flood, Captain.” Kellis nodded at her.

 

“Do I have to be here for this?” Hayes said, rubbing his temples.

 

Sander folded his arms. “That’s not a small ship, doc. If we want to get to Ereba in time to make the contract, we need to get done here quickly. Meaning you have to pull your weight.”

 

Hayes raised his arms in mock surrender. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled. “Wouldn’t want to be late to deliver the wobbly-headed geisha dolls.”

 

Maya entered from engineering and perched on the edge of the table. Kellis smiled a greeting at her but she ignored it. She turned the smile on Hayes instead.

 

“Cheer up, doc. It’ll be fun. Once the wreck has O2 in…” she looked to Maya, who checked her watch.

 

“About twenty minutes.”

Kellis nodded. “We’ll head over, and see what we can scrounge. Might be worth working out what happened to the ship while we’re over there, too.” She clapped her hands. “Alright, cargo bay in twenty. Crew dismissed. Sander, with me.”

 

Sander nodded and followed Kellis to the stairs. Riley watched them go, grinning to herself.

 

“What’s so funny?” Maya asked as Hayes brushed past her, heading back to the medbay.

 

Riley gestured at the door as it closed. “They’re fucking.”

 

“Seriously?”

“What? You didn’t notice?” Riley said, heading to the bridge. Maya followed her. “They’ve been sneaking off to fuck every chance they get.”

 

“Huh,” Maya said, surprised. She called up the monitor for the oxygen flood from Engineering on the co-pilot’s screen and sat down.

 

A mischievous grin crept across Riley’s face. “Oh my god, are you _jealous?!_ ”

 

“What? No,” Maya said, scowling.

 

Riley’s eyes lit up. “Do you have a little crush on Kellis?”

 

Maya rolled her eyes. “Fuck you.”

 

“She insists it’s casual, so maybe you’re still in with a chance.” Maya ignored her. Riley laughed at her expression. “Sander, then?”

 

“They’re both SysFed,” Maya said, fiddling with the O2 settings and trying to make it go faster. “Besides, I told you I’m a lesbian. Sander’s not my type.”

 

“You’ve never thought about experimenting?”

 

“Have you?” she snapped, starting to get annoyed.

 

Riley shrugged, pretending not to notice the edge to Maya’s voice. “Couple of times. It was fun, but girls just don’t really do it for me.” She fixed her malicious grin on Maya again. “Why? You want me to ‘experiment’ with you?”

 

Maya got up. “I’m going to leave now,” she said.

 

“Buy me a drink, maybe I’ll think about it!” Riley called after her. Maya stuck up her middle finger over her shoulder. Riley’s laughter followed her as the bridge door closed.

**

 

The warm water of the shower ran down Kellis’ face as she stood up, licking the taste of Sander’s cock from her lips as his arms curled around her body. She pressed herself against him, groaning into his ear as she rubbed her pussy against his hard-on. His hand snaked down her body, and he kissed her neck as he slid his finger along her pussy lips. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes against the torrent of water. She let him tease her for a while, sliding more and more of his finger into her pussy as she ground against him and moaned.

Reluctantly, she brushed his hand away. Normally she’d be happy to stand under the warm water and let Sander finger her, but they were on a schedule. She grabbed his cock, unable to resist stroking it a few times. She rubbed his tip against her pussy, looking him in the eyes as she eased him in. She bit her lip as he stretched her, not breaking eye contact. Sander grunted and took over, pushing his hips forwards slowly, giving her every inch of his cock.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Kellis moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started to fuck her. He slipped both hands to her ass, squeezing gently. She wrapped both legs around his waist, letting him take her weight. She kissed him, snaking her tongue into his mouth as their lips met, and she rocking herself up and down on his cock as he thrust into her. He squeezed her ass and she moaned through the kiss, wiggling her hips until she was taking every millimetre of his cock with every thrust. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, her eyes pressed shut, grunting and moaning at the feeling of being fucked. Kellis broke the kiss and reared her head back, crying out in pleasure as he filled her. Sander took the opportunity to kiss her neck, fucking her as fast as he could.  Kellis tensed her muscles, squeezing herself tighter around his cock.  Her body trembled with pleasure and Sander could feel how close her orgasm was.

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/d0zdcm.webm)

“Don’t stop,” she whispered. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop fucking me…” He felt her legs squeeze tighter around him as her orgasm hit. “Oh, fuck!” she screamed. Her pussy tightened around Sander’s cock as her muscles spasmed. She clung on with her arms as her legs slipped from his waist, her feet splashing in the water on the floor. Sander didn’t stop, holding her up and fucking her harder as she lost herself in her orgasm, almost losing her grip on him.

 

Kellis arched her back, almost overbalancing in his arms. She let her orgasm wash over her as the warm water trickled down her pale skin, a contented smile on her face.

 

**

Maya tapped her index finger against the console, watching the percentage on the oxygen flood tick up. She sighed. She was surprised that Kellis slept with her crew. She’d heard that sort of thing was as common in the SysFed as it was in the Alliance, but it still surprised her. It didn’t fit with her mental image of Abigaile Kellis - but then again, not a lot of her behaviour did. She wasn’t the cold-hearted soldier she’d expected - she was more like the person she’d quietly hoped she was. Without really being consciously aware she was doing it, Maya leaned up against the corner of the console, grinding her pussy against it slowly. If Kellis was into fucking her crew…

 

A quiet moan slipped through her lips as she imagined sharing Riley with Kellis. She pushed her issues with their politics out of her head and focused on her fantasies again. Whatever she thought about Kellis’ personality, her body was incredible. She slid a hand down her trousers, gently rubbing the tip of her finger against her clit.

 

“Oh fuck,” she whispered, grinding harder against the console as she rubbed her pussy. She slid forwards on the table, trapping her arm under her as she passed through the O2 hologram. She squirmed against her fingers, breathing hard as she rocked her hips back and forth. The console was uncomfortable and she was restricted by her clothes, but she was too turned on to care. She closed her eyes, gasping softly to herself as she imagined Kellis’ hands playing over her body as she made Riley squirm with her tongue.

**

 

Sander pushed Kellis up against the wall of the bathroom. She grunted as she felt the cold plaster pressed against her tits. Outside of the warmth of the shower, the cool air prickled against her wet skin. Kellis bit her lip as she leant up against the wall, aching to feel Sander inside her again. She heard his footfalls in the water behind her, but he didn’t approach her yet. He was teasing her - making her wait to torment her. She grinned, knowing he was enjoying himself. She rocked her hips slowly, shaking her ass for him.

 

Sander put his head back, rubbing his hands over his shaved head for a moment. Eventually, he turned towards her. He forced himself to wait, playing his eyes over her.  For a moment, he watched the little show she was putting on for him, tracing the course of a water droplet as it ran down her ass. He reached out, placing the tip of his fingertip at the top of her spine. Slowly, he traced a gentle line down her back. Kellis shuddered with excitement and he smirked to himself.

“Are you trying to get me to beg?” Kellis asked. “Because I’ll - ” Sander interrupted her, surging forwards and pinning her against the wall as he slipped the head of his cock into her pussy. “Oh, fuck…” she gasped.

 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Sander asked, poised just inside her. Kellis ignored him, rocking her hips back to take more of his cock. He laughed softly. He pushed her closer to the wall, holding her head flat against it as he fucked her.

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” she hissed through clenched teeth as he pounded her, the sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass echoing around the walls. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms behind her back, one hand closed over both wrists. She moaned and wriggled playfully. He wasn’t usually this dominant, and she was enjoying this side of him. She relaxed against him, letting him hold her still while he fucked her as hard as he could.

**__ **

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/9fb1sb.webm)

 

Sander watched her expressions change as he fucked her: little movements of her eyebrows and the shape of her lips as she moaned and grunted. He kissed her temple and watched a slow, happy smile spread over her face, pushing him over the edge. He slammed as much of his cock into her as he could as he came, groaning into her ear.

 

“Mmmm,” Kellis moaned, Sander twitching inside her as she felt him cum. She tensed as much as she could, trying to squeeze every drop out of him as he slowly gyrated his hips against her. Finally, he pulled out, letting go of her and stepping away. She stayed still for a second, leaning against the wall and savouring the feeling of his cum inside her. She thought about getting back into the shower with him and thanking him for finishing in her pussy, but they didn’t have time. She sighed and reached for a towel.

**

 

Maya moaned, the last throes of her third orgasm of the night leaving her legs twitching. Eventually it passed and she awkwardly slipped her hand out of her trousers, still lying face down on the console. The oxygen flood control was beeping at her. She sighed and straightened up, sucking her fingers clean. She checked the readout - 100% complete, equilibrium stable. Time to find out what was on that ship.

 

**

 

“Maya,” Kellis called up to her as she slid down the ladder, joining the rest of the crew in the cargo bay. “You ready to go?”

“All set,” Maya said as she touched down, electing not to notice that Kellis’ hair was still wet from the shower she’d taken with Sander.

 

“Alright,” Kellis said, loud enough to draw everyone’s attention, “Listen up. This ship has no power, so that means no gravity and no lights. Once we’re aboard, we’ll split up. Riley, Sander, you two find the cargo bay and see what you can find there. Hayes, head to medical. Maya, you’re with me. We’ll see if we can find the bridge and do something about the power. Okay?”

Sander and Riley nodded and picked up salvage bags, joining Kellis on the ramp. Maya scowled to herself - she’d have been happier looking around with Hayes or on her own. She dragged the portable generator Mercy had found in the cargo bay up the ramp as Kellis led them into the airlock. Maya slipped into the corner, as far away from everyone else as she could get in the cramped space. Kellis hit a switch and the tiny room sealed for a moment. The _Aya_ ’s airlock door slowly opened, revealing a corridor stretching into the distance. The lights of the airlock spilled a little way onto the other ship, doing nothing to dispel the inky blackness. Kellis stepped forwards, out of the _Aya’s_ gravity envelope.

 

She drifted off the floor a little, clicking on her torch as she went. The others followed suit: five needles of light probing into the ship. Kellis strained her eyes against the dark, the empty hush pressing down on her.

Riley tapped her finger on a metal plate bolted to the airlock wall, the sound of her fingernails echoing as it broke the silence.

 

“The ‘ _Stalosk_ ’,” Riley read. “An Odiarii Narazil III model. It’s a Veles native alright.”

 

“An old one too,” Maya added. “Odiari folded before the war.”

 

“This is stamped 2219,” Riley said. “Sooo… about 22 years old.”

 

“Wonder how long it’s been out here,” Hayes mused.

 

Kellis licked her lips. “Okay, spread out,” she said softly. The cathedral atmosphere was getting to her, and she needed to move. “Maya, with me.” She pushed off against the wall, drifting into the ship. Maya hooked her foot through the handle of the generator and followed her.

**

“This looks right,” Sander said, shining his torch down a corridor off to his left.

 

“Really?” Riley said. “Because it looks like all the other corridors to me. This ship is a maze.” Sander said nothing and kicked off the wall, leading her down the corridor. Riley shrugged. “Well alright then,” she said to herself as she followed him. “So,” she said as she caught up, “how long have you known Kellis?”

 

“Does it matter?” Sander asked.

 

“Come on, I’m bored. Humour me?”

 

Sander sighed. “System Federation Fire Walker training, day one. If you really want to know.”

 

“Uh huh,” Riley said, nodding. She grinned. “When did you start fucking?”

 

If Sander was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it. “Fire Walker training, day six.” Riley laughed at his deadpan delivery.

 

“Wow,” she said slowly. “So you’ve been together a while then.”

 

“We’re not together,” Sander said.

 

“Riiiiiiiiight,” she said, sarcastically. “You’re totally not madly in love with her.”

 

“Nope. I’m glad we had this conversation, Riley,” Sander said. He pushed out against a wall, redirecting himself down a side corridor as Riley sailed past it.

“Wait - goddamnit,” she muttered, writhing around to follow him.

**

 

Kellis floated behind Maya as she tinkered with the generator, running cables out of it into the bridge control panel.

 

“How’s it coming?” she asked.

 

“Getting there,” Maya said. She gritted her teeth. “Who’d have thought 20 year old tech would be a bitch to get working?”

“Well, I have faith in you,” Kellis said. She knew Maya still didn’t trust her and didn’t want to push her buttons. She reached out for the back of a chair, using it to drift away a little. Her glove touched something sticky. “Oh shit,” she muttered.

 

“What?” Maya asked, looking up from the generator.

 

“Blood.” Kellis drifted around the chair. “A lot of it.” The chair and the screen in front of it were stained almost black with old, dry blood. “I don’t see a body. You don’t walk away from this much blood loss though.”

 

“Cleaned up by the killer?”

 

“Maybe,” Kellis said, frowning in thought. “Or we’re not the first salvagers to come here. Keep working on that generator.” She tapped her earpiece, opening a comms channel. “Kellis to all crew, we just found a bloodstain on the bridge. Keep an eye out for signs of violence.”

 

“Copy that, Kellis,” Hayes said. “I’ve got blood and bullet holes down here. Real glad I came on this little expedition.”

“Any bodies?” Kellis voice crackled in his ear.

 

“Nope. Looks like they were cleaned up. Which is a shame, because that means anything of value is most likely gone too.” There was a short pause. Hayes assumed Kellis was cursing him.

 

“Alright. Keep an eye open. Kellis out.”

 

“Will do, Cap,” Hayes said to himself. He pushed off the wall towards medical. If he was lucky, whoever had raided this place wouldn’t have realised the street value of some of the meds in a standard trauma kit.

 

**

 

“Riley, Sander, anything to report?”

 

“Nothing yet, Cap,” Riley answered. “It’s weird though. We’re in the crew quarters now, and there’s nothing in any of these rooms except what’s bolted down. I’d say it was all vented, but…”

“There are no hull breaches.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I don’t like this. Keep looking around, let me know if you find anything.”

 

“Will do.” She dropped the call and turned to Sander. “Spooky ghost ship.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Sander saw the mischievous grin tug at Riley’s lips and rolled his eyes pre-emptively. “Maybe you should run off and protect your girlfriend?”

 

He drifted past her and into another room. “This one’s empty too. I’d say this ship was definitely vented. After life support was disabled, too.” He bounced his torch off the palm of his free hand, bouncing the circle of light up and down the wall. “This was intentional.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Riley pointed out.

 

Sander sighed. “Abigaile Kellis does not need my protection from anything, and we are not together. Abbie’s just free with her body, especially with her friends.” He waved a hand at Riley. “She’ll sleep with you if you want.”

 

“I’ll pass,” she said, drifting closer to Sander. “But that’s not my point. My point is, you’re really into her.”

 

“You know what’s more interesting than this conversation?” Sander said. Riley cocked an eyebrow at him. He waved his hand around the room. “I know what happened here.”

 

Riley opened her mouth to reply - she was interrupted by the floor hitting her in the face. “Ow,” she grunted.

 

“Sorry about that,” Maya’s voice crackled over the ship’s PA system as the lights blinked on. “Gravity is now online.” She paused for a second. “No need to thank me.”

“Bitch,” Riley muttered, hauling herself to her feet.

**

 

Kellis stepped over the mass of wires on the floor. “Nice to be back on the ground. Any luck?”

 

Maya scratched her nose, unplugging a cable with her free hand. “20 year-old tech, remember?” she snapped, jamming a screwdriver into the socket and jiggling it around.

 

“That looks… technical,” Kellis said.

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Maya grumbled. She plugged in the cable again. “Try it now.”

 

“Nope.” Maya growled in frustration. “Wait,” Kellis said as the screen flickered. “Yeah, you got it.” The _Stalosk_ logo rotated slowly on the bloodied screen, scanlines cutting through it. “Let’s see if we can get into the logs.”

 

She navigated the menus to the captain’s log, opening the first one. On screen, a woman with a serious face and a severe haircut talked to the camera.

“This is Captain Martha Tyrell of the good ship _Stalosk_ , currently undertaking its maiden voyage from Tarek IV to the port Jusunka. We are - ” Kellis cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“Makes sense,” Maya said. “Odiarii built decent, cheap birds back in the day. Good ship for a rookie freighter crew.”

 

“What happened to this one though?” Kellis wondered aloud, skipping through to the last log - dated February 3rd, 2234. “Two months before the war broke out,” Kellis commented. She hit play.

 

**

 

Red emergency lighting streaked the bridge as Tyrell dropped into the chair. “Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!” She spoke fast, panicking but trying to keep it under control. She doubted the message would get through, but if there was the slightest chance it could she was taking it.

“This is Captain Martha Tyrell of the VSS _Stalosk_. I don’t have a lot of time - the soldiers are right outside now. System Federation soldiers. They called it a random stop-and-search, but there was some kind of…” She swallowed, shook her head. The reports she’d received were incomprehensible - some kind of argument with the soldiers, things turning violent… “I don’t know, I don’t know what happened, but now they’re shooting my fucking crew. I locked down the bridge but - ”

 

“Oh fuck they’re right outside!” her first mate cried. He’d been promoted two days ago.

 

Tyrell shook herself, forced herself to concentrate on the mayday transmission. Forced herself not to panic. “If anyone is hearing this, please help us. We didn’t _do_ anything, they just - ”

 

“Captain,” the first mate interrupted. She could tell from his voice what he was going to say. “They’re… they’re blocking all transmissions. Have been since they dropped out of warp.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Tyrell whispered. “Okay. Okay, we just - ” The door snapped open before she could finish speaking, the soldiers bursting in. One of them fired, and her first mate collapsed, blood pumping out of a hole in his face. He didn’t even cry out.

**

 

“God…” Maya murmured. Kellis held up her hand. The video was still rolling.

 

“Freeze!” one of the soldiers shouted. Even through the recording, he sounded terrified. Tyrell raised her arms and started to turn in her seat. A bullet slammed into her skull, spraying blood and brain over the camera. Her body slumped to the floor.

 

Maya turned away, suddenly queasy. She’d seen people die before, some by her own hand - but this was different: Tyrell was unarmed and surrendering. A civilian. Innocent.

 

Kellis was still watching.

 

“Shit, what did you do that for?” one of the soldiers grumbled. He sounded irritated, like it was a minor inconvenience.

 

“I… I thought she was armed. I saw a gun,” his buddy stuttered. “You see a gun? Where’d it go? Where’d the fucking gun go, man?” The other soldier ignored his panic, walking calmly up to the desk. He hit keys until the camera cut out, and the screen faded to darkness. Kellis stared at it for a long time before slowly reaching out to turn it off. She took a step back.

 

“Fucking SysFed bastards,” Maya hissed.

Kellis couldn’t get what the first mate had said out of her head - _blocking transmissions since they came out of warp._ “That was… why would they do that?” she said, almost to herself.

 

Maya turned on her, jabbing a finger at her. “This happens all the time, Kellis.” She spat her name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “They march around, swinging their dicks like this and the minute - the _second_ \- anyone questions their right to trample on anyone, this happens.” She waved her arms at the empty bridge. “And then they cover it up. Sweep it under the fucking rug. Surprised they didn’t nuke the ship to destroy all the evidence.”

 

“Why were they jamming them?” Kellis argued. “It doesn’t - ”

 

“Because they always jam them!” Maya interrupted. “Can’t have the victims broadcasting their jackboot thugs to the entire system.”

 

“That’s…” She realised she was raising her voice, and stopped herself. “They’re not thugs.”

 

Maya laughed without a trace of humour. “Yeah? Tell that to Martha Tyrell. Or anyone else on this ship.”

 

“He was just a kid. He panicked and over-reacted, and he thought she was armed,” Kellis argued. “He didn’t want to…” _murder her._ “Do that,” she finished, lamely.

 

“Of course he didn’t want to,” Maya snapped. “He was a scared kid with a big gun given to him by a regime that didn’t give a _fuck_ what he did with it. And then they covered it up, like good little soldiers.” She stared Kellis down. “Like you.”

The last two words hit her like a gut punch and Kellis fought hard not to break Maya’s nose. “You know nothing about me,” she hissed, her fingers digging into her palms.

 

“I know about Istota.”

 

She already knew that disaster was going to follow her for the rest of her life, but it wasn’t getting any easier. Kellis took two steps forwards, stopping inches from Maya’s face. She flinched, but held her ground.

 

“Istota is why I quit,” she said, quietly. Maya heard more sorrow than anger in her voice now. “What I saw there, what I - ” she stopped, broke eye contact and stared at the floor for a second. She swallowed hard, and looked up again. “And if I’d been part of what happened _here_ , I’d never have been a fucking Fire Walker.” She shoved Maya out of her way and tapped her earpiece. “Kellis to all crew. Pack it up, we’re done here.” Maya watched her storm off the bridge.

 

**

 

“So,” Riley said, following Sander back to the _Aya’s_ airlock, “you’re saying the SysFed did this?”

 

“I’m not saying anything for certain,” Sander said. “They just seem like the most likely candidates. Who else would need a trading ship to disappear without a trace?”

 

“Pirates?”

 

Sander made a face. “Pirates would take the ship. Or maybe nuke it. These guys cut the O2 and then opened every airlock to make sure nobody was hiding aboard, then sealed the whole thing up again and _didn’t_ blow it up. The only reason to do that is if you don’t even want the heat signature of a torpedo hanging around after you’re done. They probably shunted the ship off its flight path too, so any rescue teams sent out to look for it wouldn’t have any chance of running across what they did. Us stumbling across it was just… blind luck.”

 

“Wow,” Riley said. “A ghost ship _and_ a political cover-up. Badass.”

**

 

The _Aya_ disengaged from the ghost ship, RCS thrusters pushing them away. Maya watched the _Stalosk_ on the view screen as they passed it by. She wished the _Aya_ was armed so she could wipe the ship from existence. She’d already sent the co-ordinates and the logs to an old friend from the Alliance. She’d get it into the news. Not that it would matter: it would either be dismissed as fake, downplayed, or even just covered up again. “Always the same shit,” she muttered to herself. She clicked off the monitor and stretched. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep until they were done with this job. She hadn’t been back to Ereba since the start of the war and had no intention of setting foot there any time soon. She growled and kicked one of the consoles as she turned to head to her bunk.

 

“Maya, can you come up to the bridge?” Riley’s voice. Maya hit the switch to reply.

 

“Can it wait? I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

There was a short pause. “Nope,” Riley said. Something sounded off in her voice.

 

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll be right there.” She left engineering, crossed the cargo bay, and climbed the stairs to the bridge. Kellis was waiting for her, in the pilot seat.

“Where’s Riley?” Maya asked.

 

“I needed a distraction,” Kellis said. “I told her I’d set our course before I went to bed.” She paused. “And I want to talk to you.”

 

Maya hesitated for a moment, then sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. “Okay.”

 

Kellis hit a button and leaned back. “I’m from Earth. I was born in Vancouver.” She stopped for a second. “That probably doesn’t mean much to you, does it?”

 

“I know where Vancouver is, Kellis,” Maya said.

 

“Right. Sorry.” She cleared her throat. “My parents were military. Stationed on Earth, Mars, the Belt stations… all over the place. I got a military scholarship to Mars Olympus University, studied Military History and Dance. I signed up on graduation day.”

 

“Your parents must have been so proud,” Maya said. It was a cheap shot.

 

Kellis didn’t break eye contact and her voice stayed flat. “They were already dead. Killed in action. I was fifteen.” Maya said nothing. She’d realised Kellis had rehearsed this speech, and she wanted to hear the end of it. “My first tour was in Sol. And my second. And third. If war hadn’t broken out, I’d never have left that system. I never even saw Veles until I was killing its citizens.”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

Kellis shrugged. “I’ve never seen things from your perspective.”

Maya was starting to see what she was getting at. “But you want to?”

 

“It’s hard to tell you’re the bad guy when it’s all you’ve ever known.”

 

Maya sighed and stood up. “You’re not the bad guy, Kellis. They lied to you, indoctrinated you, and turned you into a weapon. You’re just as much a victim as anyone.”

 

Kellis smiled weakly at her. “I doubt anyone from Istota thinks that.”

 

“Maybe not, but I do.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Maya let the silence hang between them for a long time. “You studied _dance_?”

 

Kellis laughed. “Go to bed, Maya.”

**

 

Sander glanced up as Riley came into the kitchen behind him.

“Hey,” she said. “Is that tea or coffee?” she asked, pointing at his mug.

 

“Tea.”

 

“Bleh,” she said pulling a face.

 

“Shouldn’t you be setting our course for Obrat?”

 

“Kellis gave me the night off. She’s nice, your girlfriend.”

 

Sander sipped his tea. “I am not in love with Kellis,” he said.

 

Riley laughed. “Well,” she said, taking his cup and putting it on the side. “Prove it.” She unbuttoned her tunic as she spoke, letting it slip off her shoulders.

 

“If I’d known you were that easy to convince…” Sander grumbled. He placed his hands on Riley’s shoulders, guided her onto her knees. She smiled up at him expectantly while he unzipped his fly, rubbing her pussy through her clothes. She grabbed his cock, licking his tip and stroking him until he was hard. She licked her lips and slipped him into her mouth, tugging at his trousers as she sucked. He pulled off his shirt as she slurped messily on his cock, dribbling saliva onto her tits.

**__ **

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/vwwe0o.webm)

She reached up and took his hand, leading it to the back of her head. “Push me down,” she said. “Show me how much Kellis can take.” Sander rolled his eyes and Riley winked, dragging down his trousers and sliding his tip back into her mouth. She relaxed, letting him move her head. He went slow - teasing her. She grinned around his cock in appreciation. His tip squeezed into her throat and she focused on the feeling of him stretching her. He kept pushing her down. Her nose touched his pelvis and he kept going, squashing her face against him and ramming his cock as far down her throat as he could.

 

Riley gurgled in satisfaction and almost gagged. She tapped Sander’s leg and he let her go. She slid slowly off his cock, relishing the feel of it in her throat until her lips popped off his tip and she gasped for breath. “Mmm. Impressive,” she said. She kissed his cock. “Can she do this though?” She took a breath and closed her lips around his cock again, sliding down it as fast as she could take it. She closed her eyes as her nose touched skin and stopped. She pushed her tongue out, gagging but forcing herself not to pull back. She slid her tongue along his shaft until she reached his balls.

Sander groaned and Riley teased him until her eyes watered and then reluctantly sat back on her heels, spluttering for a moment. She got her breath back and grinned up at him. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.”

 

Sander took her hand and helped her to her feet. He pulled her into a kiss, undoing her trousers and tugging them down as she ran her hands over his back. He stepped away from her, his eyes roaming over her body as he lay down on the kitchen floor. She smirked, turning around and slowly peeling her panties down, gently rocking her hips from side to side. “So,” she said, as her panties slipped down her thighs, “who’s got the better ass?”

Sander smirked. “Abbie,” he said. Riley faked outrage and threw her panties at him.

 

“Blatant favouritism,” she said, standing over him. Sander laughed. She turned around and knelt over his face. She played her hands over his chest as his tongue teased her pussy. “Mmmm,” she murmured, reaching for his cock. Sander squeezed her ass with both hands as she stroked him. She rocked her hips, grinding against his face as he worked his tongue in circles around her clit. “Oh, fuck!” She gasped, jerking him off faster. “I see why Kellis likes you so much.” He spanked her ass gently. “Oh, yeah…” she whispered.

 

She stretched out, lying flat across his body, licking the base of his shaft while she worked her hand over his head. Sander moaned, the vibrations tingling through her pussy. She giggled until Sander spanked her again, making her gasp. “Oh fuck, do that again and I’ll cum,” she groaned. Sander pressed his tongue to her clit, making her squirm. She swore and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around his head until he brought his hand down on her ass.

 

Riley came, bucking her hips against his tongue as her legs shook. She slid down his cock a little, moaning as she felt him slide into her throat. He bucked his hips a little, gently fucking her mouth.

**__ **

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/jc5lb3.webm)

After a moment, she pulled her head up to breathe, trying not to cry out too loud. She pulled herself forwards a little, away from Sander’s tongue. He squeezed her ass gently as she kissed the base of his cock. After a moment, she sat up, sliding along Sander’s body to straddle his hips. She rubbed his cock languidly against herself.

 

Sander lay still, waiting for her to ease his cock into her pussy. Instead, she stretched out, crawling slowly across the floor - rocking her hips from side to side to flaunt her ass at him.

 

“Hmmm,” she purred, stretching out on the tiles with her ass in the air. “I bet Kellis never lets you fuck her ass, does she?” She reached back with both hands and gently spread her cheeks.

Sander jumped up, lining up the head of his cock with Riley’s asshole. She giggled at his eagerness, then gasped and bit her lip as he eased himself inside her. She felt her asshole stretch as he started to fuck her - slowly at first, only giving her a few inches of his cock. She moaned and reached a hand up between her thighs to finger herself.

 

“Come on,” she teased, sliding a finger into her pussy. “Give it to me.” He grunted, pressing more of his cock into her ass. She bit back a scream. “Oh fuck yes,” she cried, fingering herself faster. Sander hushed her. She moaned louder, just to spite him.

 

He spanked her, hard. The crack of his hand on her ass bounced around the kitchen. “Oh god,” Riley gasped. “Yeah, harder! Fuck my ass harder!” she growled at him. “I’m so fucking close…”

 

Sander smacked her ass again, giving her every inch of his cock as he wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her towards him as he fucked her. He felt Riley’s asshole tighten around him as her muscles twitched. She buried her face in her forearm and howled with pleasure as an earthquake orgasm pounded through her.

**__ **

[ **_[ANIMATION]_ ** ](https://files.catbox.moe/gng8zy.webm)

Riley’s muffled moans drove Sander over the edge and he came inside her, each thrust harder than the last until he was completely spent. He felt Riley twitch with each burst of cum, heard ‘oh god yes,’ through her moaning. He slowly eased himself out of her ass, watched her shake as her orgasm slowly subsided. Riley felt hot cum dribble out of her asshole and over her fingers as she worked them in and out of her pussy. She sighed happily and hauled herself up, curling into a ball and licking the cum from her fingers as she got her breath back.

 

Sander picked up his tea and looked down at her. “So,” he said, sipping the now lukewarm drink, “did I make my point?”

Riley laughed and swallowed his cum. She licked her lips and grinned at him. “Not yet.”


End file.
